


Triplets - Working Notes

by Stafngrimr793



Series: Stories from Stafngrimr [3]
Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stafngrimr793/pseuds/Stafngrimr793
Summary: These are some of the working notes I have on the background for a story beginning in 1451 AF. It offers some detail about the Change-cats who are 2 of the main characters.





	Triplets - Working Notes

**Author's Note:**

> The Valdemar setting is the property of Mercedes Lackey and is used without express permission, but under Creative Commons License as explained by her over time.
> 
> This work is a piece of derivative fan fiction and not for publication beyond this forum

These are some ideas I have about K'Pooska and B'Foosla (2 young male Change-cats), their people (the M'Roow, H'Toohf and K'Toow), origins, descriptions and so forth.

The 2 main types of Change-cats are:

The M'Roow, who were transformed from a northern subspecies of  the Grass cats of the Dhorisha Plains known as the Pretena.

The H'Toohf, who were transformed from a southern species of the Forest cats of the region that became the Pelagirs after the Cataclysm. They were known as Sylvynx. In the time of Urtho's war against Ma'ar, they were partially transformed by the Adept Klarin, an ally to Urtho. She had given them human level intelligence and limited Mindspeech in order that they might help her guard the forest around her home.

Both of these Clans, 6 Pretena prides and 3 enhanced Sylvynx prides, were caught in Change Circles during the Mage Storms in the fall of 1404 AF. Both Clans gained full human intelligence, Mindspeech, an ability to articulate human speech and a limited capability of walking upright. Otherwise, they are twice as big as untransformed Pretena and Sylvynx. There are still several enhance Sylvynx prides in the area, just as there are many unchanged prides of Pretena on the Plains.

The 3rd clan, K'Toow, is formed from M'Roow and H'Toohf who have interbred.

K'Pooska and B'Foosla are of the 4th generation born after the Change. Their fathers were M'Roow from fairly distantly related litters. Their mothers were H'Toohf, who are twins.

The story about K'Pooska, B'Foosla and the newly Chosen with whom they gain a Bond starts near summer's end in 1451 AF.

Information on the 3 Clans' physical description.

M’Roow Post-Change: Mage Storm/Change Circle occurred in mid-Early Fall 1404 AF (10th month).

Description: Tan to Light Brown guard hairs over a Buff undercoat with a cream belly and lower chest. They have black stripes and/or spots on face, neck, shoulders and tail.

Eyes are yellowish-Green, sometimes blue.

Melanism and albinism are occasionally seen in coat color, eyes are unaffected.

Height at Shoulder : 36 to 40 inches  
Head and Body : 45 to 60 inches  
Tail : 24 to 30 inches  
Weight : 60 to 100 pounds, some large males will be as heavy as 120 pounds.

Life expectancy is up to 45 years in their natural range. When Bonded, unknown.

Young enter puberty : 5 years  
Female’s 1st “Season” : 6 years  
Fully mature : 7 years  
Gestation : 6 months  
Litter size : 1 to 4 cubs  
Cubs start solid food : 6 months  
Cubs fully weaned : 9 months  
Start leaving den area : 1 year  
Females come into season 1 year after weaning. They spend the time teaching their cubs, along with their mate and other adults in the pride, the life skills such as hunting and social ties.  
  
H’Toohf Post-Change: Mage Storm/Change Circle occurred in late-Mid Fall 1404 AF (11th month).

Description: Reddish-Brown to Black guard hairs over a Tawny undercoat with a Buff belly and lower chest. They have darker spots throughout the coat, except belly and lower chest. They have tufted ears and longer cheek fur.

Eyes are Light Brown to Hazel, sometimes Gray.

Melanism and albinism are occasionally seen in coat color, eyes are unaffected. Albinism is less common.

Height at Shoulder : 40 to 45 inches  
Head and Body : 50 to 72 inches  
Tail : 8 to 12 inches  
Weight : 80 to 120 pounds, some large males will be as heavy as 150 pounds.

Life expectancy is up to 50 years in their natural range. When Bonded, unknown.

Young enter puberty : 6 years  
Female’s 1st “Season” : 7 years  
Fully mature : 8 years  
Gestation : 6 months  
Litter size : 2 to 3 cubs  
Cubs start solid food : 6 months  
Cubs fully weaned : 9 months  
Start leaving den area : 1 year  
Females come into season 1 year after weaning. They spend the time teaching their cubs, along with their mate and other adults in the pride, the life skills such as hunting and social ties.

  
K’Toow hybrids are a result of pairings between M’Roow and H’Toohf after Jehann (a wandering mage of the Green Earth School, who first found the H'Toohf in spring 1405 AF and the M'Roow in the late summer 1405 AF. He brought them together in the summer of 1406 AF.

Description: They can look like either parent, or a mix of coloration for both coat and eye color, size and weight, also.

Life expectancy is up to 50 years in their natural range. When Bonded, unknown.

Young enter puberty : 5 years  
Female’s 1st “Season” : 6 years  
Fully mature : 7 years  
Gestation : 6 months  
Litter size : 2 to 4 cubs  
Cubs start solid food : 6 months  
Cubs fully weaned : 9 months  
Start leaving den area : 1 year  
Females come into season 1 year after weaning. They spend the time teaching their cubs, along with their mate and other adults in the pride, the life skills such as hunting and social ties.

In all three Clans, litters will be about 26 – 28 months apart, if the parents decide to take advantage of every “Season.”

Naming practice, set by Klarin in the Elder Days, which the M'Roow adopted from the H'Toohf.

Male names begin with B’, K’ or R’ and end in a.  
Female names begin with D’, S’ or T’ and end in n.

A bit on the boys' family tree:

A few of the 1st generation became mixed pairings.

About 1/4 of the 2nd generation mixed.

About 1/3 of the 3rd generation mixed, which stabilized.

The two litters…

Father: B’Keena of the M’Roow  
Mother: T’Shin of the H’Toohf  
Cubs: K’Pooska, B’Haara, T’Gelin

Father: B’Tigha of the M’Roow  
Mother: T’Lin of the H’Toohf  
Cubs: B’Foosla, T’Disin, D’Tirin

2 litters born 2 weeks apart, nursed and raised by the sister-mothers as one litter. They are of the 4th generation of born Change-cats. K’Pooska and his litter mates are born in late-Late Spring. B’Foosla and his litter mates are born in early-Early Summer.

T’Heila (the boys' 2nd great grandmother) was born in mid-Mid Fall 1402 AF. T’Heila was saved from a trap by Mytal Jahnsson in mid-Mid Fall 1409 AF, and nursed back to health by him. He destroyed all the traps in the H’Toohf area, with the aid of T'Heila and her mate R'Kena, and then made sure his people never trapped in there again.

Her daughter S’Sahlin (the boys' great grandmother) was born in early-Mid Summer 1412. This was T’Heila’s 2nd litter.

Her daughter S’Dahn (the boys' grandmother) was born mid-Late Spring 1420 AF. This was S’Sahlin’s 1st litter.

Her daughters T’Shin and T'Lin (the boys' mothers) were born late-Late Summer 1430 AF. This was S’Dahn’s 1st litter.

Her son K’Pooska was born late-Mid Spring 1444, weaned late-Mid Winter 1445 AF. This was T’Shin’s 3rd litter.

His cousin B’Foosla was born early-Late Spring 1444, weaned early-Late Winter 1445 AF. This was T’Lin’s 3rd litter.

Walkabout starts late-Mid Summer 1451 AF a little after they are 6 Springs past Weaning. The boys’ Bond with Kaylen occurs in mid-Late Summer 1451 AF. K’Pooska weighs 80 pounds and his coat is dark gray. B’Foosla weighs 70 pounds and his coat is tawny. B’Foosla is a hand taller at the shoulder than K’Pooska.


End file.
